


Cuddling the Kitty

by TheDictator



Series: Tales from Crystamilta [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rimming, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator
Summary: With her city conquered and her guard slaughtered, this little princess is very vulnerable indeed...





	Cuddling the Kitty

A wet sucking sound filled the air as Bálormr pulled Wallbreaker from the chest of his latest victim, the grizzled knight-king of the southern cat people. He reached down and ripped a tooth from the man’s head, pocketing it to add to his collection, before turning to survey his handiwork

Stretched out before him the city lay in ruins, his horde running rampant through the streets. What was left of the military was either being finished off or assimilated in the post-battle orgy. The lewd sounds of his new recruits being taught their place brought a smile to his face, as did the wet sounds of swords on necks. He turned and stalked into the castle, dragging his ax along the stone as he went. 

Some of his horde were already hard at work here, terrorizing the maids and kitchen staff. He had to step over more than one mangled body to reach his prize: the princess’ room. A gentle push on the door found it barricaded, probably against he himself. He briefly considered forcing or hacking his way through, but smiled to himself when a much better idea crossed his mind. He walked back out of the castle, calling for his witch. 

Minnah was quick to kneel before him, her large, batlike ears twitching. Her body was covered in dark brown fur, which turned a more cream color on her chest, stomach, neck, chin, and the insides of her thighs. Her yellow-green eyes were big and round, and usually squinting in the bright daylight. She was tall and slender, standing at 8’ 1”, with a long, spindly torso, neck, arms and legs. Despite her heritage, she possessed no wings, having human-like arms. A small, nubby tail sat just above her taut butt, and her breasts were small and firm, sitting high on her chest, surrounded by fluffy fur. Her face was very round, with just a hint of a muzzle under her upturned button nose. She felt her cunt wet in anticipation under her loose black robes as she sat in prostration before her Alpha

She shivered with delight as she felt him rest his hand benevolently between her ears, giving her an affectionate pat. “Need yer magics. Come.”

“Yes, Alpha.” She quickly hopped to her feet, bounding excitedly after her Master on long legs, happy to be with him and be of use. As they walked through the castle, Minnah curiously poked her head into any doorway she passed by, usually to the sight of an orgy or a maid being raped. Bálormr never slowed his pace, having eyes for only one thing. Soon enough they were back at the princess’ chambers.

“Burn the door,” he purred into her ear, hand resting on the small of her back. She trembled, suppressing a moan, and got to work. In short order, a magical fire was burning through the wood, working its way through much faster than an ordinary one would.

As she worked, Bálormr ran his hands over her body, whispering in her ear how he would reward her for her servitude. She let the fires of her lust fuel her magic, and in short order the fire was roaring its way through the door.

The half-dragon grinned to himself, proud of his witch. With a monstrous roar, he hurled himself through half-burned door, barreling through it with minimal trouble. The fire licked at his scales, warming him comfortably, as he stepped through the wreckage. 

Inside the bedchamber, the princess cowered in the far corner, three guards waving spears and swords at the invader. The barbarian god grinned at them, brandishing his bloodsoaked ax. He paced forward, and one brave guard rushed him with a spear. Bálormr easily sidestepped the attack, pushing the soldier headfirst back towards the witch. Minnah made herself a small portal, stepping through the fire after her Alpha. As the spearman stumbled towards her, she brought down a torrent of the flames on his face. He dropped his spear and grabbed his burned visage, screaming in agony. She curled a finger, and the spear rose, and when she twirled that finger, the spear spun, now leveled at that guards chest. The bat-girl grinned as she straightened her finger, impaling the screaming man on his own spear. The heat in her loins rose.

The next two soldiers glanced at each other, looking for strength, before nodding and edging closer to their opponent. The huge lizard slammed his ax into the stone ground and stepped forwards, drawing a knife from his belt and assuming a fighting stance. The two glanced at each other again and split, dividing around the god of conquest. In a flash, he spun, burying the knife in one guards neck, his tail slapping the spear from the other. He kept spinning, leaving his knife, and grabbed the last guard by her neck and head, pushing her to the ground as he did so. She let out a surprised squeak as she went down, struggling violently. Bálormr didn’t even glance down at her, his eyes boring holes into princess Chrisnella’s instead.

He worked his fingers into the soldiers mouth, wrenching her mouth open. Her eyes were wide, glancing around desperately. “Darlin', come'n give me a hand,” he commanded. Minnah stepped forward, dropping to her knees beside the struggling woman. Her hands went to his crotch, pulling out his already half-hard length. She gave it a few gentle strokes, cooing softly, before aligning it with the kicking and screaming woman’s mouth. The guard’s eyes were now affixed to the giant cock hovering over her mouth, her hands pushing and pulling against Bálormr’s massive wrists to no avail. He hooked his fingers around her teeth, holding her maw wide open as he began to raise her head. Minnah delicately placed one hand on the back of the poor girl’s head, pushing as she reclined against her lord’s thigh, watching the spectacle rapturously. Bálormr never looked away from the princess, who couldn’t bring herself to avert her gaze from his commanding stare. 

Below him, the woman was kicking at his ankles, eyes rolling in terror and tongue wriggling around the mass in her throat, blocking her airways. Minnah murmured softly in her ear, gently stroking the turgid shaft not lodged in the choking woman’s throat. He held her there for some minutes as her face turned purple, and then blue. Her eyes bugged and then slowly rolled back, her legs losing their vigor, kicking less and less until they stilled. Minnah’s purple lips curled into a smile and she stood, hands playing across her Master’s body lustily. He held the dead woman there a little longer, enjoying the look of terror on Chrisnella’s face, before unceremoniously dropping the corpse. A wet sucking noise echoed in the room as his cock pulled from her throat, the spit-strings breaking one by one as she collapsed to the ground. The princess broke down at that, bawling and cowering in the corner, but still unable to look away. 

He strode forward menacingly, and Minnah watched with mirth on her face, fondly remembering when her Master had ‘recruited’ her to his harem. She gingerly began to undress, watching the show.

Bálormr towered over the diminutive girl, full grown but certainly no more than four feet tall. The draconic man ripped her frilly pink dress from her form and she gasped, hands instinctively going to cover herself. Minnah tutted and snapped, small magical shackles forming around Chrisnella’s wrists and ankles, pulling her wrists above her head and spreading her legs.

Bálormr chuckled and glanced back at his now naked witch, who grinned back at him and shimmied her narrow hips. The lizard grabbed the princess by the arms and pulled her up to his level and released her, letting the magic hold her there. 

Nella was short, even for her race, around 3’ 9” Her pale, creamy skin was spotless. She had pale blue hair, cut into a shoulder length bob, which was mussed after the events of the day. Her almond shaped eyes were light red, with long lashes giving her a sleepy look. She had a pointed chin on her ovular head, which sat on a twig-like neck. Her entire body was incredibly slender, but her hips were almost twice as wide as her shoulders, with a cushy ass to match. Each of her tits were almost the size of her head too, which made Minnah suspect that her father had been grooming her. Catfolk weren’t known for massive bosoms. Peaking out from her hair were two round cat ears, and from right above her cushy ass was a pale blue cattail, lashing slowly with displeasure.

Bálormr leered at his prize, spinning her around to share with his witch, who cooed with delight, fawning over the terrified girl. He reached out and stroked Minnahs cheek, and she leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed

“Need ye fer more. Make it sos she won’t faint, 'n make 'er only feel good, whatever I'm doin'. Small she is, gonna need some extra elasticity, too. Shit, while we’re at it, make 'er whole shit like that, I wanna fold this bitch..” He paused to grin down at Nella’s crying face. “'N I like 'er, make sure by the time I'm done, she’s sittin’ pretty with three or four litters worth of my spawn.” He leaned down and licked along her face, drawing a shiver and mewl from the cat princess.

Minnah sat staring at her Alpha as he explained her job, eyes wide with rapt attention, nodding along. With her mission laid out before her, she gently laid the smaller girl on the bed, spreading her eagle. Bálormr turned his back while the slut worked, undressing until he was completely bare. By the time he was done and turned around, Minnah was just finishing the last spell, a few black sigils fading to nothing on the neko’s taut belly. She was staring down the length of her body at him, streaks of makeup running down her face from tears, looking scared for her life. The bestial man grabbed Nella by the hips, dragging her to the side of the bed, and let his massive length flop onto her stomach. Minnah clapped her hands and let out an excited squeak. 

The cock was longer than the poor girl’s torso, the head resting on her fear-paralyzed forehead, leaking pre into her soft hair. He seized her tiny calves in his hands. “Release her,” he commanded, and Minnah snapped again, dissipating the magical shackles. Immediately, Nella tried to drag herself out from under the behemoth dick, eyes wide with fear. Her legs wouldn’t budge. He began to carefully bend her legs back until they were laid at her side, her cushy ass still flat on the bed. Between her natural, cat-like flexibility and Minnah’s magic, she barely even noticed. 

Bálormr began to slowly drag his penis off of the smothered girl, enjoying the way her skin grabbed at it. Minnah leaned forward, giving his nubby crown a parting kiss as it slid past Nella’s face, before leaning down further, locking her lips with the scared neko. She could taste Bálormr’s musk on her lips, and knew the chemicals in it would be playing havoc with princess’ mind. One of her hands went instinctively to her own crotch. 

Their god finally leveled his blunt, shiny black dick with his newest prize’s pretty pink pussy. It was then, that she finally found her words, eyes shooting open and shoving Minnah off of her. “Wait, please!” She begged as she propped herself on elbows, breath coming short and shallow. Minnah sulked beside her, wishing they would get to her turn, but knowing her Master liked it when they begged.

“Please, don’t do this! Oh, gods, don’t do this. I-I’ll get you anything you want! I’m the princess, I’m sure I could get my father to surrender! Or-or I can get you anything you want! All the gold in the coffers? Any whore in the land? I’ll give you all my handmaids! I only let the pretty ones around. Just please. Please don’t... ra.. please don’t... rape me… ” Minnah’s purple lips twitched, eyes affixed to her Alphas cock, watching it twitch and swell with every fevered beg, every terrified hiccup, her breathy exultations only further exciting the big lizard. Minnah looked up at him through her eyelashes, lecherous grin on her face. Bálormr leaned low, his toothy maw right in princess Chrisnella’s face. 

“No,” he answered slowly, eyes glowing with sadistic delight. The princess stared at him, eyes wide, mouth open in disbelief, chest rising and falling rapidly, setting her nice tits jiggling pleasantly. He grinned and grabbed her by the hips, pulling them apart. The cat-girl’s pelvis creaked as it stretched under the dragon-gods might, causing her to mewl in pleasure, her arms shaking under her. Minnah rested her spare hand on the girl’s stomach, the other still buried in her snatch. With a low groan, he pushed his hips forward, slowly sinking inch after inch into her quivering quim. Minnah squeaked with delight when she felt his cockhead pop through the girls pelvis. She could feel each nub on his head through the obscenely stretchy skin, and she gave his penis a loving squeeze through their shared toy. Nella’s arms had failed, leaving her sprawled on the bed, drool and tears running down the sides of her head, eyes rolled all the way back into her head. She could hardly breathe through the overwhelming sensation, leaving her panting with her tongue hanging from her mouth. Minnah came to that sight, squealing as her hips bucked.

Her bestial Alpha barely spared her a glance as he continued to push himself into his new toy, enjoying the way he could make out the veins and bumps on his cock through her skin. Soon enough he felt his blunt head butt up against her cervix, causing her to shiver with delight. He grinned down at her and retreated slightly, before slamming the rest of his length, far more than half of it left, into her at once. Again, the head of his cock hung over her face, only this time it was covered in her skin. He had battered his way past her walls, pushing the top of her womb out past her stomach. It protruded before it reached her ribcage, instead stretching the skin like a condom, crushing down on her breasts and face. Minnah leaned forward, kissing his cockhead lovingly, drawing a moan from the beastman. Below her, Nella moaned too, trying hard to comprehend what she was feeling and unable to, completely overwhelmed, trapped in a pleasurable hell. Her legs shook and twitched nervelessly in Bálormr’s hands as she came hard, screeching like a cat.

Minnah Stroked the girls face, more than a little jealous. The first time is always the most intense, before the mind could figure out how to deal with the feeling of being utterly speared on Bálormr’s godly dick. Nella’s expression was filled with agonized lust, her eyes hooded. Minnah slithered off the bed, sliding between her Master’s legs with her back leaning against the bed. She opened her mouth, letting her long, dexterous tongue play out and wrap around her owner’s nuts before she began to properly worship them, playing with her aching pussy and moaning in whorish enjoyment. 

The beastking grunted his appreciation above her, and began to rock his hips in and out of his kittyhole, causing another spray of femcum to rain down on Minnah below. Smirking deviously, he pulled the broken cat girl off his cock, causing her to mewl in confusion, before he flipped her over and jammed her back down onto his cock like an onihole. That ripped another orgasm from the blue-haired dame. Minnah chuckled around her mouthful of balls at the noises spilling from the lust-lost princess. Bálormr grabbed his toy by the head, bending her backwards until she was folded in half, shouting her enjoyment of his treatment into his naval. 

He stepped backwards, dragging his ball-polisher with him. He pulled out of his diminuative cocksleeve, and Minnah was quick to lavish his length with her oral affections, desperate for his approval. He grabbed her by the head and guided her back, past the base, past his sloshing nuts, to his puckered hole. She understood immediately, kneeling behind him, hands on his hips to steady herself, and began to worship this part of him.

He toyed with the half-insensate princess in his hands, folding her until he was pressing her nose into her pussy. He grunted as he felt Minnah’s tongue slip into his ass.

Nella roused from her fucked apart stupor, sniffing at her stretched cunt curiously. It reeked of Bálormr’s cock musk, and she found herself licking at her own pussy, desperate for a taste. Her eyes fluttered closed in concentration as she began to eat herself out. She hooked her armpits around her legs, hands on her own ass, burying her face as deep into her pussy as she could get. It wasn’t long before she brought herself to orgasm, Bálormr’s hands on the back of her head and the small of her back. The gush of cum wiped the last of his taste away, and she looked up at him with a mixture of shame and excitement.

“M-mister, could I-I please… maybe...taste more of you?” She asked cutely, strings of spit still connecting her face to her crotch.

He grinned, uncurling her. “Call me Master, slut,” he commanded, and another weak squirt shot from her twitching snatch. He grabbed her by the head, letting her body dangle, and pressed her face into his groin. She looked up at him around his thick cock, feet dangling, unable to reach the ground. She let her tongue play out, licking gently at the mix of her sweat, her juices, and his precum. As the taste washed over her, she moaned, and began licking and sucking in earnest, hands finding Minnah’s on his hips, legs swaying gently under her. He groaned, basking in their worship of him, two tongues doing their best to please him.

He pulled Nella from his crotch, and she mewled piteously, looking up at him with a mixture of sadness, confusion, and lust. Her pretty face was smeared with saliva. It was a good look for the slut princess. His thumbs brushed the corners of her mouth, hooking inside. She obediently opened her mouth, and he set his nubby head against her lips. He pushed against her, but the tiny orifice wasn’t nearly big enough for him to gain any ground. Growling in frustration, he shifted his grip, until one hand was prying her upper jaw up, and the other pulled her lower jaw down. She glanced down at her strangled guard, and her cunt wept.

He pushed his cock in again, and she felt her jaw stretch and pop to accept it, a pleasant tingling forming in the joints. She felt him slide into her esophagus, and she coughed and sputtered, instinctively trying to rid herself of the intruder. He didn’t stop. Minnah stopped her ministrations to watch the show, watching in wonder as he stuffed his cock, which was wider than the girl's entire neck, down her throat, drool flowing down her nape and onto her tits. Fluid of a different kind flowed freely down her thighs, and Minnah grinned at that before returning to her duty of pleasing their Master, giving Nella’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Nella came three more times by the time she felt his balls tap her chin, eyes rolled back into her skull, legs kicking from time to time, desperate for purchase. Her tongue slithered out to lavish his balls, and she was trying to breathe in his scent, even with her airways clogged with dick. He pulled himself all the way out, until she was kissing his cumslit. She came again on the withdrawal, tongue flicking against his hole, thirsting for a taste. 

“Ready to be breed, toy?” He asked, hefting her up to face level.

“Nnnyeth hleath Nathah,” she moaned out, licking at his fingers, still occupying her tiny mouth.

He grinned at that, tossing her onto the bed, where she collapsed. He reached behind him and grabbed Minnah by the scruff, tossing her after the princess. She let out a startled squeak, and turned to face him, tongue laying between her small, pert tits. She pulled it back into her mouth with a lewd slurp.

He clambered into the bed over his conquest, and she stared up at him adoringly. She lay on her back, and reached down, under her hips, and spread herself for him. She pushed her hips up, folding her legs back, presenting herself for her soon-to-be mate. Minnah positioned herself just behind the princess’ head, grabbing the girls ankles to spread them even farther, looking at Bálormr with lust.

“Are you finally going to do it, Master? Are you going to breed this new kittybitch of yours? Are you going to make me watch? Turn me on so that I’m so horny and drippy I won’t be able to resist when you do the same to me? Gonna bloat her tiny tummy up so much she won’t be able to walk? I made her extra fertile for you. When you knock her up, she won’t be able to move from the weight of your spawn in her stomach.”

The massive lizard growled, crawling over his women. Even on his hands and knees, he was taller than Minnah kneeling, his size swelling with the fulfillment of his purpose. His dick was as wide as Nella’s hips now, and she cooed with delight at the thought of what it was going to do to her. Minnah leaned with Bálormr, lips brushing his jaw.

“You gonna do it, huh? Gonna put her own body weight of cum into her belly?” Nella cried out as he pressed his hips forward, blunt head pressing against her stretchy pussy. “Do it, my Alpha. Rape those kittens into her belly. Get her so pregnant she won’t be able to move. Stretch her princess pussy so bad she won’t be able to have anyone but you. Claim her!” Bálormr growled lowly as he sunk inch after inch into his kittytoy, her stomach bloating to obscene portions. Her cervix was almost non-existent this time, only sucking lightly at his nubs before he brushed past it. Below him, Nella writhed in tortured ecstasy, cumming with every fresh inch he pushed into her broken in cunt. Minnah watched, transfixed, her dirtytalk trailing off at the look on Nella’s face.

Her mouth hung open, still gaped from getting fucked earlier. Her tongue lolled from the corner, flopping in time with her ragged breathing, drool rolling down her cheeks. She squeaked and mewled as she orgasmed continuously, her eyes rolled back so far only the sclera were visible now, and tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes. Her head bobbed lazily as Bálormr’s cock, sheathed in her stomach, nudged into her cheek. He rose onto his hackles, and pulled his length from its sheath, about halfway, and then drove it back in with one thrust, causing Nella to scream in forced pleasure. He set a brutal pace, slamming himself into her over and over again, each thrust hitting Nella in the face like a punch, causing her to feel even more pleasure.

He seized Minnah’s face in his claws, kissing her possessively, raping her lips. His broad, forked tongue tangled with her slender, lengthy one as he bowled her forwards, forcing her to lie on the bed. Nella screeched and wailed in bliss, her brain unable to cope with the pleasure, but unable to shutdown either. Her legs kicked and spasmed, and her arms clung desperately to anything they could grab: Sheets, Bálormrs arms, Minnah’s legs, anything that could ground her. The beast pushed himself to the base in his kittyhole, letting his swollen knot batter its way past her lips. Her cries raised an octave, her hips gyrating instinctively. He pulled his tongue from Minnahs throat and roared, loud enough to reverberate through the ruined castle. Minnah winced a little at the sound, but didn’t slow her masturbating. 

Nella’s moans cut off with a choking sound as he began to full her with his seed. She could feel his nuts, butted up against her ass, pulse with each jet that washed into her extra fertile womb. She tried to moan again, but all that came out was breath. Minnah watched as the little girl’s stomach expanded visibly with each spurt of jizz, until it was bigger than the rest of princess Chrisnella’s body, gallon upon gallon of spunk sloshing. She licked her fingers clean and then waved a hand. A small pink circle formed around Nella’s pussy lips before winking out of existence. Bálormr’s knot pulled out with a pop, but not one drop of cum was wasted, thanks to Minnah’s magic. Nella’s cunt remained gaping, however, the thick seed pressing against the magical barrier. 

Bálormr rose to a kneel over his claimed slut as she lay panting, her mind finally allowed to shatter with his climax. Minnah lay on the bed, her feet kicking in the air behind her cutely. 

“So, was I a good girl?” She asked innocently, the sweetest look on her face.

Her Master turned to her, his expression still bestial and lusty. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her face into the bed. She squealed with delight, raising her hips in the air and reaching back to spread her ass for him, silently pleading for a rough anal reaming. His cock still lubed with Nella’s juices and his own cum, he jammed it in, all the way to the base in one go. She moaned throatily, back arching, toes curling. She had long ago augmented her body to be able to take his cock, and had the will to keep her mind after he was done.

He didn’t pause, and began to pound into her with short, savage strokes, his knot bouncing of her sphincter with each clap of his hips on her lean ass. She moaned and screamed her appreciation to the heavens, her legs kicking behind her. Her cunt stung every time his nuts clapped into it. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her voice raised, and her arms spasmed as she came hard, a spray of femcum showering his balls. He didn’t slow his rutting as her legs collapsed, leaving her laying flat on the bed. One hand latched onto her hip, the other pressing into her narrow shoulder, steadying her. He leaned down low and closed his jaws around her neck, squeezing just hard enough to prick her skin. She screamed and babbled as she came again, beginning to froth at the mouth from the rough pounding, the air forced out of her lungs by each powerful thrust. Her ass contracting from her orgasm sent him over the edge, and he released her neck and howled as he knotted her ass and began to fill her. Her eyes crossed from the sensation of his burning dragon cum filling her colon, her hands grasping desperately at the covers on the bed. She moaned, trying and failing to find words as he stuffed her full of his thick, virile cum. It wasn’t anywhere near the size he had put in the princess, but it was still more than a gallon of the sticky cream. He hovered over her, panting, as she lay quivering, trying to catch her breath. He flopped to the side, dragging her by the knot in her butt. His huge, scaly, sweaty arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, as they both drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sweet, hollow moans of the princess and the sounds of distant orgies.


End file.
